What are you on?
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: Bella's lost it! She went wacko. Insane. Why? What is she on? When shes still upset that Edwards gone,Charlie gets some prescriptioned anti depressants for her. Remembering to be reckless,she takes way too many and goes nuts. Hilarious! BxE
1. Chapter 1

Bella stare down at the bottle of prescription pills in the palm of her hand. Anti depressant pills. She didn't need them. Charlie was wrong. Sure,she was depressed that Edward was gone. But she didn't want to be happy. She didn't want to move on and forget him. She wanted to stay in love with him. In love with her sorrow. She shook her head and read the warning label on the bottle. It said there should be various side affects including head aches,stomach pains,and some other things she didn't care about. It said she should only take three at a time.

" _If the side affects occur she should stop taking them and you must immediately consult her doctor." The man at the pharmacy said to Charlie as he handed him the bottle. " That includes head aches,stomach pains,ear infections -"_

" _I understand." Charlie nodded and signed a little piece of paper. Bella sat in the off to the side sulking. She couldn't believe Charlie would stoop so low and get **pills **to make her get over him. Her teeth clenched. She gritted them together to keep from screaming with annoyance._

What was the point of it? It wouldn't make her feel any better anyways. Even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to. That was just it.

_Don't do anything reckless or stupid._ His voice suddenly started ringing through her head. Reckless or stupid.

She looked at them again as she sat on the edge of her bed. Reckless or stupid. She pushed down and twisted the child proof cap open. She dumped about seven of them into the palm of her hand and popped them into her mouth. They were hard to swallow with the bitter taste but she struggled to get them down and it worked. She swallowed them all.

Her hands began to feel tingly and a numbing sensation started taking over her whole body. She stood up and walked around the room. The room started to spin. She fell to the floor and hit her head off of the wood. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Look!" She yelled. " Its the Hip Hop Purple Duck Goat overlord! And he wants his cheese!"

Then suddenly,something fell from her desk and hit her on the head. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

" Well,take that evil scum!" Bella's voice yelled coming from the bathroom. Quil and Embry walked down Charlie's hallway curiously looking for Bella. Their was several loud crashes coming from in there. Quil raised his eyebrows and looked at Embry who was sorta afraid to even go in there.

" Bella?" Quil called and walked into the doorway,followed by Embry.

" What the hell.." Embry muttered.

" Take that playpus napper!" Bella shrieked as she beat a shampoo bottle to death with a brush. " Maybe that will teach you to stay away from my cattle!"

Bella stood up and looked at them. She looked like we said we were giving her a million dollars because the grin on her face was so huge that her eyes started to crinkle. Embry laughed as he saw the shampoo and toilet paper all over the room. Quil hit him in the shoulder.

" Oh my god!" Bella squealed. " Its the Donut boy!"

Bella poked Quil in the side and exploded with laughter.

" Jake told us that the rabbit broke down so we had to come over here to get you." Embry said slowly as if talking to a kindergardener.

" Never! I'll never let you take me to the Spider Queen!" Bella screamed and dove forward and landed in the bathtub,her foot getting caught on the curtain and pulled the pole off of the ceiling. The curtains fell and landed on her.

" Ah!" Bella screamed. " Put me down you evil,evil,man eating shrimp of doom!"

" Bella what did you smoke?" They both asked at the same time as she squirmed around as they threw her in the backseat of Embry's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella sat in the grass outside Jake's house murdering ants with a spatula Embry gave her to keep her occupied. Every now and then she would scream something random like," Monkey flavored toothpaste!" but they mostly ignored it. Quil and Embry stood at the entrance to Jake's garage watching him fix the rabbit and waiting for him to pay attention.**

**" I'm telling you,Jake." Embry said. " She's on something."**

**" She must be high." Quil said.**

**" I know Bella. She doesn't do drugs." Jake said from under the hood. " Seriously,I think you guys are overreacting. She's just having some fun with us."**

**Suddenly a loud high pitched cackle came from the yard which startled them all. Jake jumped and the hood of the car fell on his head. **

**" Ow!" Jake yelled as he jumped back. He rubbed his head. " Jeez! What was that?"**

**Embry stared wide eyed at the back yard with a horrified expression on his face. Quil and Jake turned to the yard to see what he was staring at.**

**" That was the sound of Bella escaping!" Quil said.**

**" Is it really that much of a problem?" Jake moaned.**

**" Uh,yeah. Seriously. She attacked a shampoo bottle." Quil reminded him.**

**" And she wiped out the entire population of ants in your yard with a spatula." Embry said shaking his head. " Shes on something. Who knows what she can do without someone watching." **

**" Fine. Lets go look for her." Jake gave in and sighed. He put down his wrench and shut the hood to the car. He took off his gloves and threw them aside as they walked out of the garage.**

**The three of them walked into Jake's house. Jake quick,Quil and Embry cautious.**

**" Bella!" They all called as they wandered around the first floor. " Bella!"**

**" Whats going on here." Another voice said. They turned around towards the doorway. Leaning against the door frame was Sam and behind him was Paul. They looked confused. Paul slurped on a blue colored icee he had in his hand.**

**" Hey guys." Quil greeted them. " We are looking for Bella. Shes on drugs and we are trying to find her before she attacks Billy thinking hes the Pillsbury doughboy."**

**Paul spit icee out of his mouth and began to roar with laughter. Jake narrowed his eyes. Sam began laughing too. Pretty soon everybody but Jake was laughing. But that all stopped when a loud crash came from the room next door. They all went silent and looked over to the door of the living room. Paul was the first one to go over there,followed by everyone else. He walked across the kitchen and opened the door. **

**" Bella?" Jake asked from behind them.**

**" Happy birthday wolf boy!" Bella popped out of nowhere and jumped out at Paul. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. " Happy birthday to you!" **

**Jake looked at Bella who was all over Paul. He felt himself start to growl not even aware of how angry and jealous his expression looked. He shook it off immedietely as soon as he realized it. Paul seemed to be enjoying it. **

**" Uh..okay.." Sam laughed.**

**Bella stepped back away from them. It was then when they realized she had a blanket tied around her kneck like a cape. Bella cackled again. They all seemed to creeped out. Bella..cackling? **

**" I am the vampire slayer!" Bella said. She pulled a piece of cardboard out of her pocket. " I will slay all vampires with this Cardboard piece of DOOM!" Bella cocked her head back and started exploding with laughter once more. Paul backed up slowly. **

**" How about you slay the Cullens?" Paul suggested. " That would be great."**

**" Paul!" Jake yelled. " Shut the fuck up!" **

**Jake sighed knowing that any second now Bella would start to cry remembering them. But she didn't react to it.**

**" No. I will slay YOOUUUU! VAMPIRE!" Bella stabbed Paul in the shoulder with the cardboard. " Feeling dizzy,vampire?'**

**" Not really." Paul said.**

**" Well then." Bella flipped her cape over her shoulder. " Then maybe I shall move onto plan B!"**

**Bella removed the cape from her back and let it to drop to the floor. She pushed past them and ran off laughing the whole way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sat down in the grass staring up at the werewolves innocently. She was bored. And she was drugged out. So that basicly meant that they had to follow her everywhere she went to keep her occupied and out of trouble. Which also meant satisfying her utmost and yet strangest needs. She grinned and looked at the exasperated expressions on their faces when they realized what it was she wanted.

" A juice box?" Paul moaned. " You wanted a live chicken,you wanted to watch Cops,no you just _had _to watch Cops! Then you wanted a popscicle! Then you wanted a drawing of a horse! I don't know why! But now,you ask for something normal like a juicebox?" Paul had lost it. He threw his arms in the air as he spoke as if he was going insane.

" Yes." Bella smirked. She laid down on her back with her hands under her head. " Apple flavor."

" You heard the woman." Sam Ulley said. " Go get her a freakin' juicebox!"

" I have no juicebox." Jacob groaned.

" Go to the store and get her one." Embry said.

" Oh fine." Jacob grumbled.

He walked back over to the garage and went to grab his car keys. He grinned and stopped. He turned around and faced them. He walked back over with his arms across his chest and shaking his head. He had a plan. And they knew it. Quil raised his eyebrows. Embry groaned because he knew what he meant.

" My cars broke down. I can't go to the store." Jake smirked and looked at Embry. " You go."

" Ah. Damn." Embry groaned. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He grabbed Jake by the arm. " Shes your future wife to be,well in your dreams atleast,so your coming to get her this juice box shes dying to have."

The two of them hopped into Embry's car and drove off.

Bella grinned up at Quil,Paul,and Sam.

" Dude,you like don't even know how lucky you are your a girl." Quil shook his head.

" You don't know how lucky you are Jake's in love with you." Paul said.

The three of them started cracking up. Bella just blinked.

" I can't believe the two of them are driving down to the nearest store to get her a freakin juicebox." Sam said shaking his head. " The nearest store isn't even open. So they are gonna drive down there and realize that,then have to drive an extra two miles in the opposite direction to the second closest store."

" Its not even open?" Quil laughed. " And you didn't bother telling them?"

" No. I think we better spend some quiality time with our friend Bella here." Sam grinned. " It will be much more fun."

" So what do we do?" Quil shrugged.

" I got it!" Paul laughed. They looked at him. " Hey Bella,wanna play coloring?"

" COLORING!" Bella shrieked like a two year old.

" Come on. Lets go to Jakey Wakey's room and color on stuff!" Paul laughed.

" Your evil." Quil gasped.

" Hey,hes making us babysit an eighteen year old because shes drugged out." Paul sighed. " We need revene. And shes the key here. And oh yeah..." Paul stopped. " THE GOAT NAPPER!"

" WhERE?!" Bella screeched. She grabbed the baseball bat that was on the ground.

" In Jake's room! Let's get him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella laid down on the floor of Jake's room after she was done. Jake's room was totally trashed. Clothes were thrown everywhere,papers were ripped up,Jake's barbie doll collection that was hidden secretly in the back of his closet was everywhere. Ballerina barbie had her head chainsawed off. Yes,I said **chainsawed **off. Face the wrath of trippy Bella.

" Bella! Wait! That barbie doll over there!" Quil pointed to a barbie in a hideous orange and pink floral dress.

" Which one?" Bella asked. She grabbed the chainsaw.

" Uh.." Quil looked around. " Her names Ugly-soccer-mom-hag-Barbie. The one with the orange flowers on her dress."

Paul and Sam were hysterical about what Quil named the doll. Ugly soccer mom hag barbie. They figured it was becaue of the hideous dress that she was wearing. Bella walked over to the corner of the room where the barbie was and lifted the chainsaw high over head ready to furociously masacre the remaining dolls. But they stopped.

" We're back!" Jake yelled. " We have your juicebox!"  
" Juicebox!" Bella squealed happily. She picked up the chainsaw in which she named Edgar and carried it down the stairs.

Jake set a plastic bag on the kitchen table that had a twelve pack of apple juiceboxes. He grabbed a knife and cut the plastic container the boxes were in open. He pulled one out and handed it over to Bella who was beaming.

" I had to buy the pack." Jake growled. " The stupid store didn't sell singles. Or any smaller packs."

" AND we had to drive to three different stores to get it." Embry scowled. " The closest store wasn't open so we had to drive TWO MILES in the opposite direction," Sam laughed at this point. He knew he was right. " and then the next store only had grape. And Bella just **had **to have apple. So we drove all the way to Forks to get her a god damn juice box!"

Paul,Sam,and Quil all laughed. It was hysterical. Embry and Jake just didn't find it funny because they had to go get the juicebox. And weren't the ones who stayed with her and watched her murder the barbie doll collection. Which reminded Paul.

" Hey dude,nice Barbies." Paul grinned.

" What?" Jake snapped. He looked up.  
" Your barbie collection." Paul told him.

" Dammit." Jake went red. " Those were my sisters. I swear."

" Sure..sure.."  
" I swear!"  
" We all believe you Jake."

" I SWEAR TO GOD!" He was shaking.

" Right. Of course." Paul rolled his eyes.

" Wheres Bella?" Sam looked around. They stopped and looked at where Bella was standing. She was gone. Oh no.

DUN DUN DUN


	6. Chapter 6

They ran out to the front yard to see Bella with,not just the juicebox,but the whole **pack **of juiceboxes And not just the whole pack of juiceboxes,but the chainsaw. She made an ex spot on the driveway and placed the pack of juiceboxes on the ex. Then,with a creepy not-Bella sounding cackle,she lifted the chainsaw high over her head and slammed it down onto the boxes. The chainsaw shredded through the cardboard making them explode sending applejuice flying everywhere.

" Rawr!" Bella roared. " Must destroy!"

All eleven of the juiceboxes that were still in the pack were destroyed. Shredded cardboard bits lay all overte driveway with a large apple juice stain on the ground. Apple juice was all over Bella too. And the chainsaw. Jake,Paul,Quil,Embry and Sam all stood with their mouths open not saying anything. She walked over to the grass and sat down and began drinking the twelfth juice box that she pulled out from in her shirt where she was saving it.

" I did **all** that. To get. Those. juice. boxes. And...she destroyed them with my dads chainsaw?" Jake shook his head. " I can't believe this. Bella! What the fuck!"

Bella threw a rock at his head. It bounced off. She giggled.

" Don't take it out on her!" Paul yelled. " Shes just on drugs. Maybe if she was sober then - "

" Thats just it. Bella is sober. She would never even touch a drug!" Jake growled.

" Ask her." Paul defended.

" Why don't you,then?" Jake snapped.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes at Jake. He walked over to where Bella was sitting on the grass as she sucked on her juicebox. He knelt down on the grass and looked at her. Sam and Quil followed. Embry and Jake stood on the doorstep still,probably plotting revenge.

" What was the last thing you ate?" Paul asked.

" Ask her if shes on anything. Smoked anything. Took any medications.."  
" Shut up Quil." Paul snapped. " If shes on drugs,shes not going to understand what we mean."

" I ate juicebox." Bella answered.

" No. Bella,food. Or did you have anything that had smoke coming out?" Paul asked.  
" No."

" Well,besides juicebox,what did you eat?" Paul felt like he was talking to a three year old.

" Uh..." Bella squinted as she tried to remember. " A girl."

" JESUS FUCK!" Quil screamed. " SHES SO DRUGGED OUT SHE ATE SOMEBODY!"

" Who?" Paul asked,remainging calm.

" Her name was Deppy." Bella nodded.

" Deppy who?" That was an odd name. Maybe she was foreign. Then no one would notice she was gone. Or in Bella's stomach.

" Deppy Ressant." Bella nodded her head again.

" Um...k.." Paul said. " Thats a little disgsting. She ate someone..fascinating..lets just hope - "

" Oh! I got it!" Embry was jumping up and down. " I know! I know!"  
" What?" They all asked. Except Bella. The only sounds comng from her were _suck suck slurrrp. suck suck slurrrp. _**A/N: DONT MAKE ANYTHING NASTY OUT OF THAT YOU PERVS!**

"Depressant!" Embry yelled like a little kid who knew the answer in class to a really easy question. " Anti depressant pills! Shes on those!"

" Yes!" Paul yelled. He did the sign of the cross across his body. " Thank you God! She did not eat a human! And she isn'sober because if she was we would have to say good bye to her and throw her the psycho bin for sure!"  
" Anti Depressants?" Jake gasped. " Shes on anti depressants?"

" ANTI! THAT WAS HER TITLE!" Bella grinned. " She was working for the goat napper."

" Well,she was in a zombie state thanks to that.." Quil stopped. He scowled as he said," Cullen kid." The rest of them nodded. " Maybe Charlie had enough of her moping and gave her some pills to shut her up about it."

" Not funny." Jake growled.

" Not trying to be." Quil said.  
" Well,you said it kinda rude."

" Well,sorry. Not my faul she doesn't love you that way." He stuck his tongue out at Jake. He was shaking and turning purple like he was about to turn into a wolf.

" Gentlemen," Sam stepped in between them. " How about we go play some nice friendly football in the field thats not too far fom here."  
" Wheres that?" Quil asked.

" Its out in the woods. I found it when I was hiking."

" Sounds like a plan."

Quil and Embry walked over to Bella and looked down at her. She stared up at them blankly. They sighed. When she was on drugs,she didn't really listen too good. In one ear,out the other. They both grabbed her by the arms and then slung her over Embry's shoulder and carried her to the car


	7. Chapter 7

The five werewolves played football in the middle of the field keeping Bella close by. It wasn't exactly football. They just threw a ball back and forth occasionally and mostly tackled each other to the ground. They called it " target practice ". Bella rolled around in the grass thinking she was a dog apparrantly and sometimes she would eat a flower or too causing Jake to run over and tell her to spit it out. They really felt as if they were babysitting a psychotic five year old that was part puppy.

" One..two..three!" Sam yelled.

On three Jake ran out and charged and Paul who was standing ten feet away at full speed. Once he was at his fastest speed he jumped as quick as he could and grabbed Paul by the shoulders and shot up his knees sending Paul fying backwards to the ground. He landed on his back and moaned in pain. Jake grinned. He did a good job.

" Well done." Sam gave him a high five.

" I wanna try!" Came a childish voice.

" No,Bella." Paul answered her. He walked over to her shaking his head. " Play with this."

He handed her a frying pan.

" Where the hell did you get a frying pan?" Quil asked. **A/N: OH! THE RANDOMNESS! I love random frying pans.**

" Don't worry about it." Paul yelled back.

" No! I want to try!" Bella shrieked. She banged her feet against the ground. She stood up and took the frying pan. She slamed it over Paul's head.

" Ow!" Paul cried. " Oh,okay,Jesus Christ! Just don't hit me with a frying pan ever again!"

Bella grinned.

Jake stood about twenty feet away from Bella waiting for her to attempt a tackle at him. He sighed. They forced him to be the one to be tackled because they figured he would like Bella being on top of him on the ground the most. He scowled. Bella grinned and jumped up and down giddy as ever as Sam was counting.

" One..two.." He squeezed his eyes shut tight afraid of what would happen. Like Bella finding a rock or something to trip over. Or an imagnary rock if theres nothing there. They would have to tell her the imaginary rock did it so she wouldn't cry. Druggies were very sensitive. Or she would take it out on the goat napper and started runing around in circles yelling about it. " Three!"

Bella charged at Jake at full speed. Surprisingly,she didn't trip. She ran like a blur not falling,not moving slow,you could hardly see her feet touch the ground. She zoomed at him at an amazing speed that seemed too fast to be a human level of running. She leaped up off of the ground and went head first into Jake's stomache and grabbed onto his shoulders. He flew backwards for atleast twenty feet before hitting the ground. Jake screamed.

He sat up his eyes bugging out of his head and looked at where he was standing before. It was twenty two feet away. That was impossible. Not even a werewolf had the strength to do that. Quil,Embry,Sam,and Paul gaped at the sight. It was the most amazing thing they have ever witnessed. Especially for Bella Swan.

But then all of their expressions changed. No more amazement. No more awe. No more confusment. Just pure hatred and disgust. Their noses were wrinkled up and eyes were narrowed. Jake stood up and grabbed Bella by the wrist and pulled her over to where the rest of the werewolves were standing. They all turned to the woods at the edge of the field.

" Vampires." Sam snarled.

Jake pushed Bella behind them so she wouldn't get hurt during the fight that would soon follow. Or,well,so they thought

" I found her!" A velvety,high pitched female voice yelled. A black haired,beautiful,girl vampire ran out from the trees.  
" Its a Cullen!" Quil spat out.


	8. Chapter 8

" Bella!" Alice yelled and she ran out into the field.

The werewolves gasped and wrinkled up their noses about the hideous odor coming off of the vampire . Alice ignored the disgusting odor coming off of the werewolves. She was mainly focused on Bella who she hasn't seen for six months since Edward decided to leave her because he was afraid that she would be hurt and he didn't want to take her soul. Alice rolled her eyes at the thought of her stubborn overly protected brother.

" Oh Bella." Alice said and took in a deep breathe. " I've been looking all over for you...and your with..._werewolves? _" Alice gave her a confused look. Bella stood there with the biggest grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was so big and she flashed her teeth. She looked happy. But to see Alice?

" Who do you expect her to be with?" Jake snapped. " Edward? Oh. Hes gone. He left her in the woods after he told her he didn't love her."

Alice's mouth dropped open.

" He told her that he didn't love her?" Alice asked,confused.

" What did you think?" Paul scoffed.

" That he left because he didn't want her getting hurt." Alice shook her head. " What the hell was he thinking.."

" What are you doing here?" Jake asked her. " I thought you all were gone for good."

" Well,we moved back. Because Edward finally decided to stop being an ass about this." Alice turned to Bella who was still grinning hugely. " I'm so sorry Bella. It was all Edward. We never wanted to leave. He left because he cares about you! He still does! He loves you Bella!"  
" Oh what a beautiful DUCKLING!" Bella yelled. She jumped forward and flung her arms around her neck. Then she hugged her tight. Alice hugged her back with an odd expression on her face.

" What is she on?" Alice asked them. They shrugged.  
" Anti depressants is what we are guessing." Quil told her.

" Alice!" Another voice yelled. They all turned back to the woods. Jasper and Emmett came running out. Behind them was Rosalie.

" Oh!" Rosalie said. She stopped running and slowly jogged towards them with a frown. " You found Bella. Now can we go?"

" No." Alice said and hugged Bella tighter.

" Ah!" Bella randomly screamed. " Its the Hulk!" Bella looked at Emmett. Emmett looked down at his six pack that was showing through his tight beater shirt. Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically. Alice just stared at her.

" Little sister." Jasper grinned. He turned to Alice and gave her a ' does - she - forgive - us ' look. Alice nodded slowly still unsure if " Oh what a beautiful DUCKLING!" meant I forgive you,Alice.

" Wheres _he?" _Jake asked Alice. Edward.

" I don't know.." Alice said. She let go of Bella.

" Look,Bella. Its a vampire. Remember how much you hate them?" Jake said. He pointed towards a shadowy figure standing in the woods.

Then they all saw him. Standing in the shadows of the trees in the edge of the woods,was Edward watching Alice quietly. They all looked at him. He was probably trying to hide from them because when they saw him he sighed loudly and exasperatedly. He walked out from the trees and ran over towards the rest of his family.

" Oh! There he is!" Jake said happily with sarcasm dripping in his voice. " The bloodsucker that murdered Bella on the inside."

Edward just glared at him and shook his head.

" So why were you like,hiding in the shadows?" Rosalie snapped. " Are you too scared to talk to her? Too scared to apologize? Oh suck it up,Edward. Be a man."

" Even if he wanted to talk,it would be no good." Embry told him.

" Why?" Jasper,Emmett,and Rosalie all asked at once.

" Does she hate him?" Emmett asked.

" No,actually shes still in love with him." Jake glared at Edward. " But she winces whenever you say his name." Edward sighed feeling a stab of guilt and stared down at the ground.

" Anyways," Embry glared at Jake for interupting him. " Shes on drugs. And shes gone completely psycho and murdered juice boxes with a chainsaw. And Jakey's barbie doll collection."  
" You don't have to tell everyone." Jake muttered. Alice,Rosalie,Jasper,and pretty much everybody except Jake and Edward laughed. Edward was too busy in his sufferings of Bella's pain. It was like every bit of pain that goes to Bella gets sent straight to him. Until he realized what they just said.

" Drugs?" Edward's eyes widened.

" Yeah." Embry nodded.

" And the goat napper." Quil said.

" Shh! Don't say that word!" Sam growled. " She will go on her hunting spree again looking for him. I wonder where she got that from."

" Too late now." Jake sighed and looked over at Bella. Well,where Bella used to be. She was gone.

" Where is she?!?" Jake yelled,panicing. All of the werewolves's eyes widened.

Then they heard a ghostly vicious cackle. The werewolves didn't know where it was coming from. But the Cullens,with their vampire hearing,knew. The laugh was coming from the trees. The Cullens,followed by the werewolves,ran as quick as possible over to there. But the Cullens didn't know how bad she could get. How crazy she could be when on drugs.

And they didn't know what was coming for them.

" Hey vampire boy!" Bella yelled to Edward. They looked up. Bella was standing on a very high branch holding onto a rope. She had a dark colored blanket tied around her kneck and it went down her back like a cape. Their eyes widened. Bella + High branches very very bad.

" Oh don't worry about it." Sam chuckled. " If shes safe with a chainsaw,shes safe on a branch. As long as she doesn't jump. Or swing down from a random vine like shes tarzan or something."

" I'm a vampire tooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bella yelled as she swung down from the branch holding onto the edge of the rope. Edward ducked as Bella flew over his head as she swung. His eyes were popping out of his head. Bella cackled evily as she swung back and forth on the rope from the tree. Then she let go of the branch and let herself drop a few feet to the ground.

She ran over to Paul who was watching with amazement. She turned to the side and pulled the blanket around her shoulder and over her mouth and nose with only her eyes showing. The stereotypical hollywood version of a vampire.

" I crossed over to the darkside,Jonathan." Bella told Paul. " I'm a vampire now. I vant to drrlink vour blood." Bella said with a transylvanian accent.

" My names Paul." Paul reminded her.

" Not anymore its not,Jonathan." Bella turned around her cape flowing behind her. She walked over towards the Cullens who were watching in awe and confusement.

This was a weird reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella slowly walked over to Edward with a big grin on her face. He raised one eyebrow. There was no use in saying what he came there to say. She was tripping on something. And whatever he would say she would just turn into a joke. And what he had to say was totally not a joke. He was completely in serious mode.

" Vampire!" Bella hissed. She pulled her cape around her once again. " I'm a better blood drinker than you!"

" What?" Edward blinked.

" I can suck better!" Bella cocked her head back and started laughing like a maniac.

" Okay.." Edward said slowly. He turned to Jake. " When is she going to be sober?"

" God knows." Emby shook his head.

Bella turned around and looked back at Paul who was leaning against the tree watching with a amused expression. Bella smiled and flew over towards him without tripping over anything. It was amazing. Her came flew behind her in the wind. Paul didn't see it coming when she jumped out at him and clung herself to him.

" I love you Antonio!" Bella said. She pushed herself up against him and put her hands on his cheeks before she kissed him on the lips. You could almost hear everybody's mouths dropping open at that second.

At first Paul was surprised. Who was Antonio? Apparrantly him. And second,why was Bella kissing him? He shrugged to himself and put his hands on Bella's waist and pulled her closer kissing her back. Bella and Paul..making out..?

" Woah." Jasper said with wide eyes. " I think I saw some tongue in that."

" Okay..keep in PG.." Sam said staring at them. Jake stood watchig them kiss his hands shaking.

" They are DATING?" Alice shrieked.

" No." Embry sighed. He looked at Paul who was too busy making out with Bella. " Dude! Shes not your girlfriend! What the hell!?"

Paul pulled away for a second and grinned at Embry.

" Yeah," Paul nodded. " But I just always had a thing for Bella."

Then they continued to makeout.

" Doesn't everybody?" Rosalie growled. She was obviously jealous.

" Why would you take advantage of her like that?" Jake growled. And everyone can hear Edward did too. " You know as soon as shes sober shes not going to remember a thing! And if she does she's going to regret it!"  
" Oh Jake,we know your all just jealous. Isn't it what you always wanted?" Paul laughed. " To makeout with Bella?"  
" What!?" Jake was a horrible liar.

" Seriously dude,she doesn't like you. She never will like you." Paul shook his head. Bella began kissing Paul's neck. -gag-

Jake just stared mouth opened.

" If you wanna blame someone,blame that guy right there." Paul said. He pointed to Edward. Edward looked up from his daydreaming and entered the conversation having no clue on whats going on.

" Face it dude,your in love with Bella." Paul snickered.

" No I'm not." Jake argued. " She's just my friend."

_Actually,my love for Bella burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns,but I can' let them know that. _Edward heard Jake think.

Edward looked at him,laughed,and shook his head.

" Mind reading bloodsucker!" Jake growled. Then all his attention was on Paul.

" God!" Jake growled at him.

" Whats the matter? Want it to be more?"

Just then,Jake lost control. He pounced at Paul and turned into a werewolf. Alice had a vision of it happening and grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the way. Paul exploded into a wolf too and the two of them ran off into the woods to attack each other and stuff. Bella sighed and sat back down on the ground and began murdering ants with frying pans and spatulas. As if nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allright,allright,people were wondering what happened in the last chapter and sent me messages and reviews. Oh yeah,and all you people that reviewed,you guys own moms! Yeah! But not as much as Edward Cullen owns. Sorry. But you still own. Well,first off,when Edward was daydreaming he was daydreaming about how to get Bella back. And Edward was laughing because Jake thought of the most fruitiest thing in the world about Bella just after he said he didn't love her that way. Aka " My love for her burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns" Which,by the way,I stole from the fairly odd parents. Moving on -**

Sam shook his head and looked down at Bella. He wondered how one human girl could get so much attention from everyone without even trying. But,was she trying? He didn't know. No one knew. Except Bella herself and Stephenie Meyer. But we are all pretty sure Bella doesn't desire the attention of every male she passes on the street. Human or not human. Werewolf or not werewolf. Vampire or not vampire. And why does she always fall for the monsters? Because they are cooler. Duh. Anyways..

" Bella!" Paul yelled as he limped out of the woods. His scratches and bruises instantly disappeared almost instantly. He was a werewolf and he could do that. Duh. Anyways...

Bella turned around and stared at Paul who was grinning at her again. He stretched his arms out hoping Bella would repeat the whole makeout thing over again. Even though she had a boyfriend. Mike Newton. **A/N: I know,I know. I'm evil for letting this happen. But it won't stay that way. Don't worry. **Edward growled. So did Jake,shortly after,limping out of the woods. But the only thing Bella did was blink.

" Bells,give me some love here!" Paul smiled.

Blink. Blink.

" And you are?" Bella asked him.

" What?!" Paul yelled. " You can't be serious. Antonio slash Paul slash Jonathan..slash Paul..We just were making out!"

" Listen dude,I think your going out of your mind here. I don't know you." Bella repeated.

Paul growled and walked over towards Sam with his arms folded. He scowled and sat down in the grass watching her.

" Bella.." Alice said slowly.

" We should go get a new goat. Since mines been kidnapped." Bella said randomly.

" Bella,I think we should get you home." Embry told her.

" We can get a goat from my house!" Bella laughed. " I've got ten!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. They all sighed as she kicked and screamed and yelled random things about how she would cut out their teeth and put them in necklaces if they didn't let her go and put her down. But they didn't. Jasper put her down in the back of his car and they all drove toward's Bella's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning. Major angst in this chapter.**

Bella laughed as Jake and Embry pushed the door open to her house and revealed Charlie,Casandra** A/N: Charlie's girlfriend.,**and Mike Newton sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them to come home. The rest of them waited on the front porch. Edward waited standing next to the car. Charlie wouldn't be too happy to see him. He knew. His mind showed it. But he could still hear everything that happened inside the house.

Bella was smiling at first then stopped. She glared at Charlie.

" GOAT NAPPER!" Bella charged at Charlie at full speed. He fell to the floor,not ready for that,and Bella sat over him. " You stole my goat!" Bella hit him repeatedly. Which didn't hurt him,just startle him.

" What the - " Casandra said.

" Bella! Get off!" Charlie yelled.

Jake came up from behind and pulled her off of him. She growled and reached out trying to grab him. Jasper,Emmett,and Sam stood in the doorway watching. Rosalie and Alice listened from the porch. Paul went off moping somewhere. Quil stood next to Edward talking about things that weren't really important. But - gasps - getting along?

" I'm sorry Bella! But that goat cannot stay in our house! I repeat! Cannot!" Charlie scolded her and stood up. He brushed himself off.

" You mean - there was an actual goat?" Embry's mouth dropped open.

" Yes. And I don't know where she would find a goat in Seattle." Charlie shook his head. " The goat,I brought to the animal shelter."

" Not Giles! You didn't take him!" Bella yelled.

" Giles?" Everyone asked. Even those on the porch. Casandra arched one eyebrow and looked out the door at the several other kids waiting for them.

" Giles is my other goat. I have four." Bella grinned.

" Where are they?!" Charlie yelled.

" In my room,duh!" Bella giggled.

" Bella,this has got to stop. I need to talk to you. Its important." Charlie said.

Bella stopped and went into serious mode. For once. She was almost sober. But not quite. She stood still and looked Charlie in the eyes. The actual Bella came back in glitches and flickers but not completely.

" Allright,Bella,this is big news." Charlie said. He stood next to Casandra and held her hand.

" Yes?"

" Me and Casandra,well,we are getting married."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Huh?

" What?" Bella asked.

" We're getting married. In September." Casandra answered her. She grinned.

Mike stood up from his chair and put his arm around her waist. Jake and Embry and pretty much everybody stood listening,or watching. Waiting to see how she would take it. Mike smiled at her.

" Oh. Great. So now theres ANOTHER HOOKER IN THE HOUSE? I THOUGHT MY GOAT WAS THE ONLY ONE!" Bella started laughing.

Jake gulped. Oh god.

" Bella!" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

" I mean,seriously,Charlie. I mean - dad. Everyone knows your just looking for someone to REPLACE RENEE! Because you are LONELY! And sick of me moping about everything. I mean - what about me? Not important? Right? Right?"

" Bella - "

" Is leaving!" Bella answered.

She pushed past Embry and Jake in the doorway and ran down the stairs of her porch,followed by Mike. Casandra and Charlie ran out onto the porch too. Everyone stared as she ran across the grass.

" Whats wrong with you today?" Charlie yelled.

" Whats wrong with me everyday?" Bella said. She didn't notice tears were streaming down her cheeks. " Everyday! Theres something wrong! Why you made me take anti depressants? Which by the way,make me dizzy.."

" Bella - "

" And try sending me to shrinks! And mental hospitals!" Bella screamed. " Am I mental Charlie? Am I?"

" Today you are." Quil said.

" Shut up." Jake hissed.

" Ooh. Mental breakdown scenes. Good thing I stayed for this." Rosalie smiled. Alice rolled her eyes.

But everybody just stared. Bella cracked. Everything spinned. She felt herself on the edge of normal and crazy. Hysterics and calm. Drugged and sober. Everything was so mixed up.

" Bella - honey - are you okay?" Mike asked her.

Jake and Edward cue jealous growl here.

" Oh - and another thing - " Bella said. She smiled at him and put her hands on his cheeks. " Mike. Guess what?"

" What,darling?"

Wack!

Bella slugged him in the face.

" Ah!" Mike cried. He flew backwards and landed on his back in the muddy grass.

" Oh shit - " Alice said. She put her hand over her mouth. Everyone's eyes were popping out of their head.

" Bella!" Charlie cried angrily.

" Damn. The girl can punch." Sam snickered.

Mike sat up,blood streaming down from his nose. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Bella beamed.

" We're through." Bella said calmly.

" What the hell - " Mike said angrily. " Ah..my nose.."

" SCREW YOU!" Bella screamed.

She sat down on the grass and began to sob.

Jake ran over to her.

" Bella - you need to calm down - this is getting out of hand. Your sick." Jake put his hands on her shoulders.

" Jake! Not you!" She screamed. Her words came out in between sobs. " You promised! But now you think I'm crazy too! Just like everyone else in the whole fucking god damn world!"

Jake turned to Edward,his hands shaking with rage. He pointed at him.

" Its all your fault!" Jake screamed. " If you hadn't left her she wouldn't be so screwed up - "

" I know! Its my fault! Which is exactly why I left!" Edward yelled back. " I can't see her hurt like this!"

" Its my fault!" Bella screamed. She burried her face in her hands. Alice ran over and put her hand on her shoulder and tried calming her down.

" Its my fault!" Embry screamed. Everyone looked at him. " Sorry..just caught up in the moment.."

" See,if you weren't so effin conceited - " Jake went on.

" You! Your back!" Charlie screamed in rage at Edward,just noticing him there.

" Yes! Charlie! I'm back! And its staying that way!" Edward yelled. Jake glared.

" Wanna fight to the death?" Jake challenged.

" No! No treaty breaking!" Sam yelled.

" Wow,your daughters quite popular." Casandra shook her head. " But treaties? I'm not so sure if I understand."

" I never do." Charlie muttered under his breathe.

" Hahahahaha! Monkey kisser!" Bella randomly yelled. She shook her head trying to get the sanity back.

Everything started spinning once more.

" Shut up!" Jake screamed at Edward.

" You shut up!"  
" Everybody shut up!"

" This is one big mental breakdown..this is like a mental breakdown party.." Rosalie shook her head. Then focused on the fighting once more.

" Peace out." Mike said. He rolled his eyes with frustration and stormed off to his car angrily sick of all of the drama. Drama was only good if he was in the spot light."

Everyone screamed some more not paying attention to Bella.

" I can't breathe!" Bella yelled.

Then everyone shut up. They all turned to her and watched as she fell down on her back.

" Bella!" Edward yelled. He was the first one to get to her. **A/N: Face it Jake lovers! Edward loves her morrree! **Bella squeezed her eyes shut tight. She opened them again and saw nothing but sky..and faces. Spinning. More spinning and dizziness.

She felt herself being pulled into cold arms.

" Bella..Bella.." Voices called from the distance. She felt someone stroking their cold fingers down her face. Her hair being pushed out of her eyes. Her breathe getting shorter. The darkness closing in. She blacked out.

**I warned you there would be angst. XD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg you reviewer peoples own! 43 reviews. To some people who have like 3445385dbf3 reviews it wouldn't be a big deal,but to me,it is. I'm that kinda person who flips out over two reviews. And oh yes,animallover0109,the answers to your questions. And everyone else who asked me. Bella is acting so mean because when you are on drugs you say whats on your mind. And Bella is soberig up,but just not completely. Which is why shes so dizzy. She passed out because she was tired and the shouting wasn't helping her dizziness. And also due to the fact that she was suffering from an over dose. Which is why she couldn't breathe. The medical affects of the over dose started to kick in. Besides being high,of course. If it doesn't make too much sense,oh well. Its just a fanfic. Aaaand,Casandra has been in this story since the beginning. I didn't just throw her in. I just didn't have much time to introduce her before,due to the fact she was taken away by Quil and Embry. And**

Bella's eyes flickered open once more. She was laying in the grass outside her house surrounded by her friends. And Charlie. And Casandra. Everyone stared waiting for her to wake up. No one called a doctor,because as soon as she passed out,she continued breathing again. But that wasn't really when it started happen. Just what they assumed. She really started breathing again as soon as Edward touched her. When she fell to the ground and stopped breathing,and Edward rushed over and touched her face,and stroked her hair,and pulled her onto her lap,it revived her. Not mentally,but it brought the life back into her literally. I guess they just belong together.

She sat up and looked around,the world faintly spinning just not as much as before. The first one she saw was Jake. Then Charlie. Then Embry. Then a really pissed off looking Casandra. She shook her head. It hurt. And she just had a really strange dream. Involving her being high off of something and barbies and Alice and Edward and Charlie and Casandra getting married. Which would never happen. Charlie would never get over Renee. Or try to replace her. He had to know that Casandra was cheating on him. And she had a secret job of being a prostitude. Bella overheard a lot of phone calls. But what if he didn't know? Then Charlie was making the biggest mistake of his life. But it was just a dream.

" Jake..and Embry..and everyone..why am I lying in the grass?" Bella sat up. She looked from Jake to Embry to Sam to Quil to Alice then back to Jake. Wait - Alice?

" Bella,did you have any weird dreams? Like,goat nappers,barbie dolls,and Charlie getting married?"

" Maybe.." Bella raised one eyebrow.

" Well,it wasn't a dream. You went nuts because of an overdose." Quil told her. Jake glared at him. " Sorry,just being sweet and to the point. Or rude and to the point. But rude and to the point gets you to the point much quicker." **A/N: Thats my effin motto. Lol. Kk,continue. **

" Dammit. Wait - ahaha!" Bella laughed. Everyone stared at her. " Thats so freakin funny. I never knew those anti depressants would get me high..I didn't really know what they would do..just everything else besides what they were meant for. No offense,Charlie. I mean - dad. But I was planning on throwing them out the window. I'm not crazy."

Then it hit her. The Cullens were back.

She turned to Alice who was beaming at her for being okay.

" Alice!" She cried and jumped out at her. She hugged her cold and stone like body tight and Alice hugged her back. " Sooo you really moved back then?"

" Yes!" Alice squealed. " And Edward has something he would like to say to you - "

" Bella,is there something you would like to say to Casandra?" Charlie asked with a frown,interupting Alice. Bella stared. Then she remembered. The thing about her being a hooker.

" Besides the fact that your making the biggest mistake of your life,then I have nothing to say. Atleast to her."

" Why so?" Charlie said,angrily.

" Well,seriously,shes a prostitude. I'm not stupid." Bella wasn't in the mood to deal with her dad's cheating girlfriend. Or fiance.

" Well,would you like to apologize to Mike for punching him in the face? And breaking his nose?" Charlie asked sterntly. " Hopefully he doesn't sue."

" Oh shit." Bella put her hand over her mouth. She didn't like swearing. But it just slipped out. I mean,seriously,oh shit. She broke his nose. " I mean,oh crap. I broke his nose?"

" Yes,you did." Charlie said.

" Give me a high five!" Jasper yelled to her. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't see him for so long. She stood up and slapped his hand. Then she gave him a big hug.

" Not funny,Bella." Charlie said.

" It sorta is." Jake muttered.

" Bella,where'd you learn to punch like that?" Sam asked her.

" I dunno..." Bella shrugged.

Her eyes widened.

" Oh god,if that was not really a dream,well,then I really need to do something." Bella said her eyes wide.

" What?" Rosalie asked her.

She stood up and walked over to Paul. He gulped. She grinned.

" So,Antonio,whats new with you?" Bella smirked. Not just a regular smirk. But a smirk that says " _Mmhmm. I remember._"

" Dammit. You remember,don't you?" Paul asked.

" Yeah."

She punched him in the stomach.

" Ow!" He fell backwards and landed on his back. Just like Mike did.

" PERV!" She screamed and kicked him in the leg. " Gawd,I think I should go brush my teeth.."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

" Bella! Quit punching!" Charlie yelled.

" Sorry dad,but punching Mike was so fun I had to do it again. Aaand,Paul pissed me off and he deserved it."


	13. The End

**Warning! Uberrr fluffy!**

" Soo Bella!" Alice said. She turned around and faced her.

_Dammit._,Bella thought. _Time to talk to Edward. This is going to be awkward.._

" Yes?" Bella asked her.

She was interupted by the feeling of someone's massive and huge strong arms wrapping around her. She grinned and looked up at Emmett's smiling face.

" Little sista! Whats up!" Emmett grinned.

" Big brotha! Give me a hug big teddy bear!" Bella squeezed him and he hugged her back.

" Bella!" Alice interupted them. " We gotta talk!"

Bella let go of Emmett and turned around to her. She had a serious look on her face. Alice Cullen. Serious mode. She sighed.

" Edward would like to talk to you. Alone." Alice grinned. Before Bella could protest or come up with an excuse to not talk to him,Alice put her cold hands on Bella's shoulders and steered her towards Edward. Or pushed her in his direction. Either way,Bella had no escape from the dazzling forces of Edward's eyes.

Alice let go of Bella when they reached Edward's volvo. He was leaning against the passenger door with his hands in his pockets. He stared down at the ground looking like a god. He never stopped. How did he do it? Bella and Edward stood two feet away from each other just looking at each other. He stared her in the eyes doing that dazzling thing. She wanted to talk to him. But what was there to say? ' hey Edward,whats up? Not much. Just broken and still in love with you. Hope you feel the same..'

Edward didn't speak either. Alice realized the awkwardness flowing between us. Even though that was usually Jasper's thing. She saw the problem and grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them over towards the woods. The woods behind Bella's house. The exact woods where Edward left her. She shuddered remembering it. She hasn't been in there since. She didn't want to remember. Remember that day,but she wanted to remember him. She wanted to _be _with him.

Alice let go of them and pushed them over towards a tree. Then she grinned and ran back over towards the rest of her family and the werewolf pack at human speed not to freak out the humans in the area. Aka. Charlie and Casandra.

Bella stood in front of Edward and just looked up at his beautiful face too scared to speak. Too ashamed to make eye contact. Too awkward to say hello. She just waited. Waited for him to say what he wanted to say. She prayed it was something good.

" Bella.." He finally spoke.

" Edward.."

" I don't know how to say this.." He ran his fingers through his glossy bronze colored hair.

She didn't answer that. She didn't exactly know what he wanted to say.

" Who am I kidding? I'm sorry Bella. I'm so,so,sorry." He sighed and looked down into her eyes. " I can't even begin to explain..I never meant for this to happen. For you to be so unhappy you needed to take..medicine for it.."

" I didn't take it. Well,I did. But just not hoping it would make me feel any better..it was Charlie's stupid idea of making me forget about you..I just took seven of them because it was really reckless and stupid and since you broke your promise I thought - oh. Yeaah..I wasn't supposed to tell you that part. I'm just going to stop talking now."

" You overdosed because I told you not to do anything stupid?"

" Maybe. Just don't feel bad. I did worse things. Especially with the motorcycles. It was actually just adrenaline. It made me remember you." Bella rambled on. " I could hear your voice. Telling me not to do anything stupid. Why am I still talking? I should _really _stop now."

" Bella.." He said sternly.

" Edward.." Bella said,mocking his seriousness.

" I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you Bella. I never stopped. I just thought if I told you I didn't want you,you'd get over me quicker."

" It didn't work."

" Yes,I realized that."

" Why'd you leave,anyway?"

" For you. I can't be the reason for your death,Bella. I just can't."

" I'm going to die,anyway Edward. Your fault or not. Either I'll get old or my uncoordinated gift will catch up to me and I'll accidentally fall down the stairs and land on a butter knife. Its true. You know it. Don't blame yourself."

He sighed.

" But just,the look in your eyes when I told you I didn't want you anymore..You believed me so quickly..But I had to. You wouldn't of let me go."

" No,I wouldn't have."

" Exactly."

" So why are you back?"

" I can't stand being without you,Bella. I told you before. I wasn't going to live without you."

Bella remembered that. It was from when he was reading her Romeo's lines.

" And," Edward continued. " I see you are a lot safer with me around. And happier. According to the fact of Victoria,werewolves,and that I know you miss me." He grinned.

" Its like you actually can read my mind."

" Well,do you forgive me?"

" Of course."

He smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms. He kissed her head. Then he kissed her lips. Her heart raced a mile a minute.

" Even though talking in private really doesn't do much.." Edward sighed. " Alice,Jasper,and pretty much everyone but Rosalie are hiding behind those trees over there." Edward pointed to the right.

Several velvety tones of laughter echoed through the woods. Bella laughed. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they stayed that way for a long time. Just not long enough.

" Bella,love?"

" Yes?"

" Whered you learn to punch like that?"

**The End.**

**Aww. Yay. I warned you there would be FLUFF!! I like fluff. Its yummy with peanut butter. Anyways,thanks for reviewing peoples. You guys owwwnn. Like I said tons of times before! OMGORZ! Read my next story. Its called Face Down. I don't know if by the time you read this if its posted or not yet. Just keep checking. I'm planning on getting it done by tonight. May 3rd**

**Kk! Review more! Reviews love. Edward Cullen true love.**


	14. Authors Note

**Wow. Sick. Thirteen Chapters,9861 words,Forty seven reviews and growing,3707 hits! Woohoo! and growing Sixteen favorites and 24 alerts. Forget owning. You guys occupy people's faces. I love you people. I'm writing a new fanfic called Face down. You should soo read it. Being the nice person who you all love and know xx i know xxx I am giving you a summary of it before its posted. Aww. How generous. Well not actually a summary. Just a preview/spoiler/whatever you wanna call it.  
**

* * *

**" Bella..I'm so,so,sorry.." Jake said,his voice shaking as he walked towards her. She stared at him,her eyes wide,as the blood streamed down her arm. She winced as he reached out and touched her wounded arm.**

**" Jake..what did you do.." Sam Ulley said from the doorway. They both turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed and his face was twisted into an angry expression.**

**Bella backed up away from Jake.**

**" Bella..I'm so..sorry..I didn't mean to.." He stared at the long scrape going down her leg through her torn jeans. She backed up and hit the wall,tears streaming down her cheeks mixed with the dirt and blood. " I never wanted to hurt you."**

**" Jake! What did you do?!" Sam repeated.**

* * *

**Okay okay! Thats enough. Read it,pweez? Lol. I'm sooo inocent. HAHAHAHHAHAA!!! Sorry. I'm on a lot of red bull and its hard to stay calm in my seat when i just drank a whole freakin can of REEEEDDD BULLLL!!!**

**The end. x3**

** - Alice xxxx my names alice too xxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
